Sword Fighting
by squalmasy
Summary: One-Shot Fluffy ficlet. Sora makes a connection between his current relationship with Riku and something that happened between them when they were little. Only this time, its more personal! o Cuteness!


**To the readers of Serendipity of Misunderstandings: I am not discontinuing the story! In fact, if anyone got this idea, I'd think they're pretty crazy! I have written the first half of chapter 3 for that story, but then I had an urge to write a really cute little ficlet and I couldn't fit it into SoM. So here's a breather, a little fluffshit for our entertainment!!**

**Cuteness guaranteed!**

**Riku: **::just finished reading the fic:: Oo; how...how could you make me such a perv?

**Sora: **why do I giggle so much? And why are we always smiling/grinning?

**EIA:** ::locks them up in a room together:: That's punishment for pointing out the flaws of my story to the readers. Kekeke.

**Disclaimer: **Hello! I'm so glad R let me in the fic! 0

**EIA: **Um, that was the cue, Disclaimer. . 

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah! ;; Riku and Sora are not property of EIA!!

**EIA: **On with the show! (see if you can count how many times Riku and Sora smile/grin in this fic and let me know your answer when you review! Keke.)

**xXx**

**Sword Fighting**

**By Elk-InnocentAura**

"Riku! Riku!"

Little 4-year-old Sora bobbed through the sand to where little 5-year-old Riku was swinging around a wooden sword on the beach.

"Hiya, Sora," Riku smiled at his cute friend. "Wanna fight?" He swung his sword in the air proudly.

"Mm-mm, no way," Sora grinned up at him. "You always win then make me go 'wah wah'!" He threw out his arms for emphasis.

"Okay, little baby Sooora," Riku grinned and mocked him.

Little Sora yelled and chased little Riku across the beach. Sora finally tackled the other boy. Giggling, **(Sora: SEE? There it is! The giggling will never end!) **Sora rolled off of Riku and sat up beside him.

"Hey Riku," Sora said (-.-;; descriptive, I know).

"Huh?" Riku looked over at him.

"Kairi told me she loves me today." He grinned proudly.

Riku started giggling. **(Riku: What? Me too?! O.o;)**

"She told me that you love someone who's your most favorite friend," Sora explained smartly.

"Kairi's silly," Riku giggled again (!!).

"Well I think that means I love you, Riku!" Sora flopped back onto the sand.

"Nuh-uh," Riku shook his head, smiling. "Loving is like mommies and daddies. You're sposed to kiss an'..." he scrunched his face up. "...an' _stuff_. I don' think you love me for really." Riku flung himself back onto the sand by Sora.

"I know we don' kiss or anythin'," Sora argued back, "but we do 'stuff' together all the time!" **(Riku: Wow, Sora, I never knew. O.o;)** He grinned widely. "I think I still love you."

Riku blinked up at the sky. He pursed his lips. "Nuh-uh!" he said fiercely, "The kissin's the most important part!"

"So you don' love me, huh, Riku?" Sora pouted.

"No, I think I hate you, since it's the opposite of kissin'." He smiled at Sora innocently.

Sora turned on his side away from Riku. He pouted and started crying silently. Not because Riku had said he hated him, but because Riku always acted smart and used big words like "opposite." He didn't know what "opposite" even meant!!

"Aw, I'm sorry Sora. Let's play swords, an' this time, I promise I'll let you win!" he grinned.

Sora sat back up and beamed. "Okie! You gotta let me have the good sword!"

xXx

"Hey Riku," Sora said, smiling. "Remember when we were kids?"

Riku held Sora down on the carpet by his shoulders. He glanced down at his adorable angel. He was beaming up at him with a certain nostalgia in his eyes, some of his bangs flipped up and some splayed across his forehead. He dove down and placed bunches of barely-there kisses all over Sora's neck, making him shudder and giggle.

Sora pried free from Riku's hold on his shoulders. He raised his hands up and gently pulled the older boy down for a kiss. He let Riku poke his tongue onto his own and they stabbed fiercely at each other for a minute. Sora pulled away just enough so any sound they made could go somewhere besides just down each other's throats.

"Heey, come on," Sora smiled at Riku, though they were so close Riku could barely see his expression. "d'you remember that?"

Riku jutted out his lips, craftily snagging a tiny kiss. "Sure I remember. When we used to play swords, and I'd always win?"

"Yeah, you were such a conceited jerk."

Riku chuckled and mercilessly tickled his lover's stomach. Sora relinquished Riku's neck from his arms and fell backward onto the ground, giggling.

"Ha ha ha!" He covered his stomach and Riku finally stopped. "Correction: You still **are** a conceited jerk!" He grinned toothily.

"Oh yeah," Riku laughed, "were you thinking of that time you told me you loved me and I said I hated you?" He smiled and pinched Sora's cheek in a mock-fashion.

"Yeah, that really hurt my fragile ego, you know!" Sora pouted and feigned a pseudo sad voice. Riku grinned.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he said, grinning and fingering Sora's left ear.

"Well," Sora mused, trying to swat Riku's hand away (and failing), "hmm..."

"No ideas?" Riku grinned wider, a mischievous look growing on his face.

"Nope." Sora finally snatched Riku's wrist and pulled it away from his ear.

Riku stretched and sat up. His legs were still straddling Sora, and he ended up pretty much crushing the poor boy. Ignoring the other boy's complaints about the compromising position they were in, Riku reached under the bed beside them and pulled out a bottle of "something or another" and some boxes of "plastic whatnots" then handed them to Sora.

If you don't understand this little message, please go to the G section and read happy bunny stories, kid.

"How 'bout we play 'swords' like old times?"

Sora turned bright red after he realized what Riku meant. He smiled and covered his mouth.

"Oh my_...God, _Riku."

He giggled nervously as Riku descended on him, fiddling with and attempting to undo Sora's shorts. He looked up at the brunette's red face and grinned.

"Only, this time, I don't think I can let you have the better sword."

Sora squeaked and lifted his hand off his mouth to hit the other boy's head playfully.

"Conceited jerk."

**xXx**

**THE END!**

**...as I typed the story into MSWORD from my written copy, I realized just how many times I made Sora and Riku giggle. I didn't count. But I did count the number of times they grinned/smiled, so somebody tell me the right answer and I'll reward you with...a big hug and a grin/smile! xDxDxDxDxD**

**Well, I am not one to write lemons and stuff (I tried but it ain't my style) so you'll find I usually leave off at the sweetest spot possible without delving in too...er, deep.**

**Anyway, Read and Review! This was so cute to write.**

**Riku: **I'm a pervert! Noo!

**Sora: **WHY DO I GIGGLE SO MUCH!!!!! ::runs around with a headless chicken in his hands::

**Riku**: What oO;...

**EIA: **Wasn't that adorable? Mwah! Mwah! I love you all! Please review!

**Goodbye!**

**R**


End file.
